


Provocation

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would not provoke Watari-san if I were you, Light-kun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eltea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eltea).



> For the lovely [Eltea](http://eltea.livejournal.com/), who asked for "Watari being awesome".

The older gentleman paused, with his hand on the door-jamb, and arched an eyebrow upwards.

L, noticing the gesture, smiled from behind his thumb and warned, “I would not provoke Watari-san if I were you, Light-kun.”

Light snorted softly into his coffee mug, clearly unable to imagine what kind of threat the impeccably-dressed older gentleman could pose.

L's smile twitched a little, amused. “Indeed, I would not provoke Watari-san if I were _me._”

The Japanese boy did a slight double take at this, and his eyes widened just a fraction; it was obvious that he couldn't decide whether the detective were teasing him or not.

“There's no reason for concern, Ryuuzaki,” murmured Watari straight-faced. “Your toys have always been perfectly safe with me.”

He exited the room to the sound of Light spluttering loudly, and Matsuda panicking about what to mop the spilt coffee up with...


End file.
